Teach Me How to Live Again
by Rainbow Lava Ninjas
Summary: Percy sees a girl (Annabeth) about to commit suicide. He stops her and teaches her how to live (and love) again. AU/no gods.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: HI WORLD! Here I have the first chapter updated, it didn't change too much. There's just some for information and it flows for easily now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the ideas.**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

I'm going to do it. I am going to jump. Nothing will stop me now. My stepmother thinks I am a monster and my dad is always traveling. The longest he has stayed home at a time was 5 days. Even then he was cooped up in his office, glaring at anyone who tried to disturb him. School was even worse. I was being bullied verbally and physically. There was no escape except for books. But even those weren't enough any more. My biological mother had died one year ago and nothing has been able to cover up the pain. So the only thing I could do, would be to join her in death.

I was going to do it. I was so close, almost there. One foot over, slowing tipping over the side of the bridge. No one would see me, it was dark and cold. The clouds held in an oncoming storm that everyone was probably trying to avoid. I was so close to jumping till I heard a shout.

**_Percy's POV_**

"You're done Percy. Leave. I can clean up the rest. Go home and take care of your mum," Beckendorf told me while I was cleaning up the shop. I normally stay later to help clean up but with my mum sick with the flu and my stepdad away on a trip, my younger brother, Tyson, was at home hungry. My family, though not perfect, was amazing. My dad left my mum and I when I was 3 months old. Paul, my stepdad, had grown up with my mum so he helped take care of us, which turned into him marrying my mum when I was 6. Four years later, Tyson came long and made our world 10 times brighter.

As a teacher, Paul normally doesn't have to travel but of course the one week he does have to travel, my mum gets sick. Thankfully Beckendorf let me off earlier so I could get dinner for Tyson. I dropped into the McDonalds on the way home so I could buy Tyson a Happy Meal. That kid lives on those things. I honestly don't know why they appeal to him. He plays for the toy for two minutes then loses it in the abyss called his room. But whenever I bring a Happy Meal home after work, his eyes light up, he grabs the box right out of my hands, and yells, "Thanks Percy!" while his mouth is filled with a chicken nugget.

Right before my neighborhood entrance, there is a bridge that has a 30-foot drop beneath. I could see fat droplets of rain on my windscreen. As I was driving across the bridge, I saw a shadow. It was a girl. She was at the edge of the bridge looking like she was about to jump. As I saw her lift her foot to step off, I slammed on the breaks, opened my door, and yelled, "Hey! You know there's a big storm coming, you might want to take cover."

The girl shook her head and looked back out over the bridge. I ran out towards her, not caring if I got wet. "Your Fall Out Boy shirt is going to get ruined if you stay out in this rain, trust me, that's how I ruined mine."

The girl softly spoke, "My shirt won't matter if I jump."

"Of course not, your life matters though."

"No it doesn't," she looked at me harshly, "besides, what do you know about my life anyway?"

"Well, I know you like Fall Out Boy from your shirt and any person who likes FOB is cool with me. Also, I think you shouldn't jump. Yeah life is bad but sometimes one thing can light it all up, like me for example!"

The girl cracked a small smile, "And why would you make my life so great?"

"I have chocolate cake and cookies at my house. Talking through your problems with some chocolate cake and cookies is the best way to do it. Besides, my car is right there," I pointed to my car, "and the storm is pretty much here, so I can drive you to my house for some shelter unless you want me to drive you to your house."

The grin dashed away from her face, "No, I can't go back there, never again."

I started getting worried, "No, of course not. Come on, let's get out of this storm."

As I got into the car, I realized just how soaked I was. Reaching into the backseat, I grabbed my swim bag which held a couple of swim towels. I passed a towel to the girl who was shivering when I realized I hadn't introduced myself.

"I'm Percy Jackson by the way."

The girl still looking down said, "I know."

Wait what? How does she know who I am but I not know who she is?

Looking at me she repeated what my English teacher, Mr. Brunner, always said to me, "Percy Jackson, get out of that box. I know you aren't dumb. Think."

So, she must be in my English class, but I've never seen her.

I must have been showing the confusion on my face because she next said, "I'm that blonde mop in the back corner. The kid that Mr. Brunner always looks at, because that kid used to always raise her hand, but something happened and now she never answers his questions in extreme detail anymore. Yeah, that's me."

I get a moment of freshman year flooding back to me. It was the first day and our teacher wanted to do an icebreaker where we would say our name, what middle school we went to, and a fun fact about ourselves.

At the time I was still very scrawny and didn't have any friends except for Grover, "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, I used to go to Merriweather College Prep and I like to swim."

A couple of people later a girl with curly blonde hair said in a soft sweet tone, "Umm.. hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I just moved from San Francisco, so none of you will know my middle school, and I like to read."

"You're Annabeth Chase."

The girl, that I now know as Annabeth, nodded.

**That's all for now! Follow, favorite, and review!**

**Thank you and you're welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: HI WORLD! Here's the updated Chapter 2. This is a much shorter chapter since a lot of the information that was in this chapter, I added to the last one. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the ideas.**

**_Annabeth POV_**

My life hadn't always been a nightmare. When I was little, maybe three or four, my family could be considered the perfect family. My parents never fought, we were financially stable, and we had great friends. Then, my dad got a new job with new coworkers. One of them was named Helen. My mum, being the observant woman she was, picked up on their relationship quite quickly. My dad was out every night having dinner with Helen to "bond with his new co-worker". It caused way too many fights and then a divorce when I was 5.

Since then, I had to live with my dad most of the time except for weekends, when I was with my mum. When I turned 11, my mum got really busy with work to the point of barely getting to see to me. She would still text and call me but it wasn't the same. With so many things going crazy in my home life, it was hard to focus on making friends. My only friend was and is Thalia.

Percy POV

When I was 9, our family friend, Bianca Di Angelo, committed suicide. I remember it being extremely hard on my mum. For weeks I remember her crying herself to sleep at night. One night a couple days after, I overheard my mum crying in her room with Paul saying, "I couldn't help her. Why couldn't I help her?"

Bianca's younger brother, Nico, took it the worst. I haven't seen him smile since Bianca left, which was when he was 8. The happy go-lucky kid I used to know disappeared. I have only heard Nico talk about her once. He just wished he could hug her one more time.

The rest of the drive to my house silent with a little bit of unimportant small talk. Once we got home, I unlocked the door and let myself in. Annabeth hesitated then followed. Tyson ran up to me and gave me a big hug. Then he stole the Happy Meal out of my hand, sat down, and started eating right in the middle of the hallway.

"Come on, Tyson. Go to the table, so you don't make a mess. This is Annabeth. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Annabeth!" Tyson garbled with food in his mouth.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked Annabeth while grabbing some food to eat.

"No thank you," she whispered.

"You sure?"

"Ummm… well… do you have an apple I could eat?"

"Oh course," I said tossing her an apple, "so healthy though."

Annabeth cracked a small chuckle, "Oh well"

After I finished eating, I started to clean up the table, "Tyson, go have a shower. I'll read you a bedtime story if you get ready quickly."

Since Tyson had left the room, awkward silence had settled in the room. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that good at making friends because I don't know how to break this discomfort. Thankfully Tyson came running back into the kitchen five minutes later in his pjs, all ready for bed.

"Come on Percy! Come read me a story!" Tyson dragged me to his room and shoved one of his _Magic Treehouse_ books into my hand.

"Tyson, you know I won't be able to read the whole book to you tonight. I'll just read one chapter."

Five chapters later, I slipped out of Tyson's bedroom, where the 7-year-old boy was fast asleep.

I saw Annabeth sitting at the kitchen table holding her apple core, "Could you tell me where your trash can is?"

I was about to respond when my mum walked in and croaked, "Percy! You got a girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me?"

**Like I said, this one is little shorter. Sorry. But anyway, follow, favorite, and review! Thank you and you're welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is quick. Right now my mom is late picking me up so guess what that means, STORY TIME WITH RAINBOWLAVANINJA! Once again I do not own PJO or HOO. **

Percy POV

I'll tell you straight out, I love my mom to the moon and back, I tell her everything. But sometimes that isn't always the best thing. Like that one time in 4th grade I told her I might like Rachel Dare. The next day Rachel and her family were over for dinner. It was scary. So, when she yelled that I had a girlfriend. I started freaking out. My mom loves when other girls were in the house because for so long it was only boys. And the fact that she didn't know why the girl was here was even more freighting. **(I don't know if I spelled that right)**.

"Mom, she had a Bianca incident." That shut her up. She walked over to Annabeth and held her, just like I did. She took her by the hand and guided Annabeth to the extra bedroom.

Annabeth POV

Percy's mom, whose name I learned was Sally, brought me to a room small bedroom. It looked like the guest room because of cleanliness. Sally sat me down on the edge of the bed and started to talk to me. "Honey, what's your name?"

"Annabeth.

"Where is your home?"

"Do you need to spend the night?"

"No thank you"

"Are you sure?"

I took a moment and wondered if this is how a mother is supposed to act. Taking care of others even when she is sick. Could I go back to what I should call home? Knowing my father he wouldn't notice I was gone till a week from now. "I'll stay just one night. I can't go back." I started to cry. I hadn't cried since my mom died. Sally just held me.

Percy POV

About 30 minutes later my mom finally came out of the room saying, "She'll be spending the night. Don't let her leave the house until I get up."

I AM JUST YOUR LINE BREAK BRING YOU MORNING TIME!

Still Percy POV

I woke up the next morning to Tyson screaming that there were no more Fruit Loops. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I pulled Tyson off the table and got our emergency storage of Fruit Loops. As soon as I pulled it out of the cupboard Tyson sat down and attempted to look like an angel. Normally he would grab it out of my hand and get it out of the box. I then realized that Annabeth had just walked in. Three seconds later I realized I was just wearing my pj pants and how that might make her uncomfortable. I quickly served Tyson the Fruit Loops and went to go and change.

After changing I went to go check on my mom. As I walked into her room I saw her lying peacefully. I quietly walked out of the room and bumped into Annabeth. "Oh hi Annabeth. Did you sleep well?" I tried to say it like my mom would but it didn't really come out properly. It really came out like, "Uh h Annabeth. Sleep did you well?" " I didn't really pick you as a Star Wars fan." I then again thought back to what I said and realized I sounded like Yoda. "Well I guess I have watched all the movies, but more I can't speak as well as the average person." Then Annabeth laughed this laugh that sounded like an angel. "Well, I guess I'm going," Annabeth said. "Wait, you can't leave until my mom wakes up."

I was surprised she still hadn't gotten up after Tyson's screaming and Annabeth's laughing. I walked back into my mom's room so she could say bye to Annabeth. When I walked in, she was laying on the ground radiating heat. "Mom. Mom!" I got to the point where I nearly yelled her name. But she barely flinched. "Annabeth! Can you grab the home phone for me?" I yelled. She walked in the room startled with my voice but handed me the phone. I quickly dialed 911. "Hello this is 911. What's your emergency?" the lady said. "Hello, this is Percy Jackson on 123 Olympus Street, New York. My mom is passed out on the floor with fever." "We will send and ambulance immediately.

**Ok guys, that's all for today. I will most likely be able to post again this week but I do want to start another story. These are the two choices**

**1.****Mortals Meet**

**2.****Random One-shots**

**Both will be Percy Jackson. SOO, comment and follow! I love reading all the comments so comment all you want. I will take constructive criticism but no "Your story sucks!" Please tell why it sucks. Thank you and your welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO WORLD! I am so so sorry about this late update. But I do have some excuses though,**

**1.****I had camp**

**2.****I read the whole Harry Potter series in about 10 days (I had camp 5 of those days)**

**3.****I read way to much HP fanfic**

**4.****I went to a wedding of people I didn't really know**

**5.****I was in London **

**6.****I have had absolutely no inspiration for anything**

**And that's pretty much all of my excuses. Now that I have those out I feel like I can actually write.**

**Percy POV**

Apparently I took the situation very calmly but the only thing that was going through my head was, "OH MY GOSH! OH MY CREAM APPLE PIES! MY MOM IS DEAD!" I did have this small part of my brain saying," Ok Percy, pull yourself together. Your mom is breathing and still has a pulse according to Annabeth. Also, Annabeth is here with you so you aren't alone. And to add on to that, Paul is back today."

Tyson heard all the commotion and walked into the room. As soon as he saw mom, he whispered, "Is mommy dead?" One thing you learn about Tyson is he only whispers when he is scared. "No, Tyson. Mommy is just really really hot," I said to Tyson as I heard the ambulance. Annabeth ran to the door and let the doctors **(I don't remember if the actual doctor comes or if it is just nurses)** while I picked Tyson up and brought him to the ambulance.

Annabeth came up to me and said, "Would you like me to leave?" "No! I promised my mom that I wouldn't let you leave until you said bye to her! Though I don't know if she thought of this." Annabeth then jumped into the ambulance with us, but with some reluctance.

**LINEBREAK**

My mom was brought to the nearest hospital. The doctors took her into a room but didn't allow us in. Ten minutes later, a nurse walked back into the waiting room where the three of us were waiting.

"Hello, I assume you are Percy Jackson, Sally Blofis' son?" the nurse asked.

"Well you assume correctly."

"Hi Percy. I'm Will Solace. I have your mother's report. But first I have a couple questions. When did the fever start? And also, has this happened before?"

"Well her fever started three days ago. And no, nothing like this has ever happened to her before."

"Well that backs up what we were thinking. What happened was dehydration. Whenever you get a fever, you have to drink extra water to cool your body down. We tested her water levels and they were dangerously low. We think she collapsed because of exertion, which at this point could just be standing up."

"Thanks Will."

"No problem Percy. We will have to keep her here for the rest of the day but she should be able to go home tonight. Bye." And he walked off.

All of a sudden, my back pocket started to buzz. I check my phone and realize Paul was calling. "Hi Paul."

"Hey Perce. Where are you guys? I caught the earlier flight so I could see you guys sooner."

"Funny story! Umm… We're at the hospital for mom."

"WHAT?! I'll be there in 5." And he hung up.

"Well great job Percy," I told myself, "You forgot to tell your step-dad that your mom was in the hospital."

In less then 5 minutes, Paul ran in. He looked around franticly and saw the three of us sitting there. "Where is Sally?"

"Don't worry Paul, she passed out because of heat exhaustion. They wont let us in though because they still want to run some tests."

**LINEBREAK**

Later on that afternoon, my mom was let out of the hospital. As soon as she was let out Tyson attacked her with hugs. Once Tyson, Paul, and I said all our "I love you"s and stuff, Annabeth finally spoke up. "Umm… Hi Mrs. Sally. Are you feeling okay?" "Oh Annabeth dear! I am feeling much better. Thank you for asking. You didn't have to stay here."

"Well, Percy said I couldn't leave until you woke up to say bye."

"Percy! I know I said to not let her leave to early but I didn't think this would happen."

"No, it's okay Mrs. Sally. I wanted to see how you were. But I should go now. Thank you for your hospitality. Bye Tyson. Bye Percy." And she walked out of the hospital.

**So there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Also, I will be starting a new story called Hinny One shots sometime this week. Please follow and review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI WORLD! I'm so so sorry that this chapter is really late. School started and it was my birthday. I had most of this written last week but then school got hectic. I'm posting this chapter without going back through and editing so I will ask for forgiveness before you read. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

By the time I left the hospital, it was already 6 in the evening. I hurried back to the house to find my twin brothers sitting by the front door. As soon as the saw me, they jumped up and ran over to me. "Hey Annie. Do you have your key?" For some reason they were acting extremely sweet which was a bit suspicious. "Yes I have my key," I said eyeing them closely. "Why do you need it?"

"Well, mom kicked us out again and we both forgot our keys."

That's another thing you need to know about my evil stepmother. If you ever annoy her, you will get kicked out of the house. Once your out, she will not let you back in. The first couple of times that happened to me my dad would let me back in. But then she would get even angrier and yell at all of us. Since then he stopped letting me back in but gave me my own key. After a couple of months he also gave Bobby and Matthew some keys too.

One time I got kicked out (I punched some kid at school) and I had forgot my key. I had to sleep outside in cold November weather. Since then, I always carried my key around. I had even made extras. Thankfully I had my key still with me even after last night. I was considering leaving it along with my phone but thought that once I was dead someone would find my key and break into the house.

"Fine. I'll let you in." I slowly opened the door, not wanting a meeting with the evil queen. Unfortunately for me she was standing in the kitchen waiting for me. "Where were you Annabeth? You were supposed to take care of the boys last night. I had to cancel my plans because of your insolence."

"Sorry. I was out."

"Out where! I don't care if you were talking with the president."

"I was out about to jump of a bridge and die! But do you care? NO! You care about your silly little girl's night!"

"If you out about to jump the bridge, why aren't you DEAD?!"

"BECAUSE I MET PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY CARE!" With that I stormed up to my room, or what most people call an attic. I sat down on the mattress that was on the floor. As I lay down, I instantly fell asleep not caring about the time.

I AM A LINEBREAK

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I suddenly woke up to my phone's alarm. Fumbling around in the darkness, I found my light switch and turned it on. I turned my phone alarm while looking at the time and all my messages. It seemed like Thalia had been trying to get in touch with me all weekend. Thalia was my only friend. Not even bothering to read all the messages she sent me, I got ready, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. The house was still quiet when I got down but I knew it wouldn't be for long. So I grabbed a banana and started walking to school. Halfway there I heard a honking. I turned back around and saw the school's "popular" girl, Drew Tanaka, driving down the road in her pink jeep. Her little posse was also in the car. She drove up slowly to me while rolling down her window, "Oh, look! Anniebeth has to walk all alone because no one wants to hang out with her and her frizzy hair." She and her friends looked at me and drove off laughing like hyenas. Great, I thought, I haven't even got to school and Drew has already got insult one out of the way.

When I got to school, it was still really early. So, I went to the library and read until Thalia interrupted me. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'M GONNA SOUND LIKE MAMA WEASLEY RIGHT NOW BUT, NO TEXTS, NO NOTE, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"

Before Thalia continued her rant, I shut her up right there. "Thalia Grace! We are in a library. If you can't talk to me without yelling, leave. Once you're ready to stop yelling, you can come talk to me."

Thalia did her little angry dance, turned back to me and said, "Where were you? After you not responding to my texts, I went to your house Saturday and your evil brothers said you were out. I came back Sunday and they said you hadn't come back."

"They were completely right. I was out."

"But where were you? You always carry your phone around? And sorry to break it to you honey but there are only two places you ever sleep. My house or yours. So the fact that you were at neither seriously scares me."

"I went back to the bridge." As soon as I said "bridge", Thalia changed into a totally different person. What she did after that surprised me a little. She held me. She held me just like Mrs. Jackson and Percy did. She knew what the bridge was because she had lost her cousin to that bridge too. All of a sudden, I regretted what I did. Slowly she got up and just smiled at me.

"I love you and all but what stopped you?" I was going to tell her about Percy when the warning bell rang.

"Shoot! I have to get to the other side of the school in 30 seconds. Bye Thals! I promise I'll talk later."

Quickly I ran through the school. Some people say that nerds are not athletic but I believe the opposite. We nerds are just fast when we want to be. Like when I ran 3 miles in 17 minutes to get Mockingjay. (I had finished Catching Fire minutes before.) I slid into my seat with seconds to spare. Before Drew had time to say anything about how I looked after running, Mr. Brunner wheeled in and started speaking,

"Hello class, today we will be starting our unit on Greek myths. I have decided to make this unit a class project. I will split everyone up into pairs and you will complete your project on a major god or goddess. Let me read out the pairs. Grover Underwood with Juniper Dryad. Drew Tanaka will be with Butch Tatuaje. Piper McLean with Jason Grace. Percy Jackson will be with Annabeth Chase.

**So that's it. The first few chapters haven't really been that long but this will hopefully be the length normally. Favorite, follow, and REVIEW! The only reason why I actually remembered to update was that someone reviewed and told me to update. I love when you guys review. SO thank you and you're welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI WORLD! It is I, Rainbow Lava Ninja, with a new chapter! Also, THERE IS OVER 50 FOLLOWERS FOR THIS STORY! I was going to post early for the occasion but school happens. When I started this story I was expecting nobody to read this but you guys have encouraged me to write more often. So without further ado, I present to Chapter 6.**

**Percy POV**

"Percy Jackson will be with Annabeth Chase." Wait, what? Out of all the people in the class, I somehow got Annabeth. This project will either be amazing or super awkward. After Mr. Brunner finished reading out the rest of the names he said, "Ok, now get with your partner and make a list of your top three gods to do, so I don't give you a god you hate." I slowly got up, dragged my chair and sat in front of Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hey."

"Sooo, we are partners. Who do you want to do?"

"I definitely want to do Athena as first choice."

"Noooooooooo! Please not Athena. Any one, but Athena. She's all smarty pants and then that means the project has to sound all smarty. Let's do Poseidon. He's all laid back. We can do Athena for second choice."

For about 5 minutes we went back and forth trying to decide who got first pick. In the end we just rock, paper, scissored it. Annabeth won. But then she brought up the third place, "Mr. Brunner said we need three gods. Who should we do for our third? You should pick since you got second choice."

I went through all the gods I knew and figured it out, "Hestia."

As soon as I said that, Annabeth gave me a weird look, "Why?"

"Well, she always gets forgotten, but I always think of her as really nice and we could do a great project on her."

"Alright, let me write these down and give it to Mr. Brunner." She quickly wrote the names down. As she was writing I realized that she had really nice handwriting. There wasn't anything special about it but I really liked it. I'm getting of topic aren't I? Annabeth got up and turned the paper in.

"Ok, I will assign to you your god tomorrow." Once he finished talking the bell rang. I got up and realized that Annabeth was still sitting there, not paying attention to her surroundings reading her book. "Aren't you going to lunch?"

She didn't look up. "Annabeth…" Nothing..

"Anniebeth"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Chase"

"What?" She finally spoke.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?"

"Oh, ummm, I eat up here."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really have anyone to sit with except for Thalia who always has some junk going on." When she said that, I could tell she was hiding something.

"You know, you can sit with me and my friends. Sometimes Thalia even joins us. Come on Annabeth."

Annabeth, being the stubborn person she is, turned back to her book. So, I grab her school bag and started to walk out of class towards the lunch room.

"Percy! Give me back my bag. I am not going downstairs!" She kept yelling at me through the hallways to the cafeteria. I walked over to our usual table and put her bag on the chair next to mine.

"Percy Jackson! Why on earth would you take my bag?"

"Well, it is much easier to get you to eat in the cafeteria if I take your bag from you. You can leave if you want to, but it is a long way back to Mr. Brunner's room." Annabeth looked back at the door, slowly sat down and started reading again. I then realized she didn't have any food.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, no. I wanted to get out of the house quickly so I forgot my lunch. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"That might work on Mr .Brunner but not on me. I'm buying lunch for you today. I quickly went and got lunch for the both of us and sat back down.

"Percy, you didn't have to buy me lunch."

"No I didn't have to, but I still wanted to." Suddenly I heard someone from behind me.

"Why in hades are Jackson and Chase sitting at the same table. First Leo found a girlfriend. Now, this. Next thing we know, Jason will finally profess his love for Piper. What is going on?"

"Hi Pinecone Face," I said, "Long story short, Annabeth had the wrong solution to whatever problems she had. I helped her."

"Wait, Annie, was he really the one?" Annabeth somehow understood the question, so she nodded. All of a sudden, Thalia slapped me on the shoulder. It's very common for Thalia to slap me, but there is normally a reason behind it. So I asked, "What did I do now?"

"What did you do? What did you do! Hades, Kelp Head, when you stop my best friend on The Bridge, you don't think it might be a good idea to call me, or at least text me?"

"Um… whoops… sorry…"

Thalia still fuming, threw her lunch down beside Annabeth and started a conversation with her, pointedly leaving me out. It wasn't too long till the table filled up with Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Rachel, and Reyna. They started talking about how stupid Algebra was and how nap time should be a core subject. While Rachel went on about her story, Jason turned to me and whispered, "Why is Chase sitting with us? I know you guys are partners but the topics haven't even been assigned yet?"

"I'll tell you later."

**Annabeth POV**

Today has definitely been weird. Really weird. Classes were a little odd (I'm somehow partners with Percy). But the weirdest part of the day started with lunch. First, Percy "makes" me sit with him and his friends at lunch. I was going to leave when he suggested it but I saw Drew and her posse sitting right by the door. And I really don't like just walking into insults. So I sat down and started rereading my favorite book, The Goblet of Fire. Then Thalia had her whole Percy Jackson you idiot spiel. The table slowly filled up with people I knew from past classes. But the worst was still to come. Drew somehow saw me sitting with Percy so she came over to hassle us.

"Percy... Why are you hanging out with her?"

"Ummmm... Because I want to. Is that a crime?" I should add this before I go on. Percy is what you would call the cute guy in school. Every girl's crush. So naturally that means that Drew would try and get him.

"Well, like it kind of is a crime. You shouldn't be hanging out with girls like her. You don't even know her secrets. Go to the movies with me tonight and I might spill these secrets."

"No thanks. Bye Drew." Percy turned around and went back to his conversation with Jason.

**So there is Chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed. Follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Thank you and you're welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ! Hi world! I am back early. I was going to just make this whole chapter an author's note but I decided you guys would probably prefer a short chapter than just a author's note. The reason why this is so important though is that I will not be updating for the whole November because of NaNoWriMo. Since I am 13 and this is my first year doing it, I am actually doing the young writers version where I am trying to get to 25000 words instead of 50000. I would love a writing buddy so PM me if you need a buddy too. So no updates for November and probably the the beginning of December. But without further ado, Chapter 7.

Percy POV

Let's make one thing clear. I don't like Drew. She somehow turns everything into a drama. She also wants to date me which is a terrible idea. I have only had one relationship and that was in 9th grade with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. That only lasted two weeks till we decided being friends was the best option. And then she moved to this prestigious school because of her dad. Any way, nobody likes Drew. It also seems like Drew has something against Annabeth, which I don't get. Girls have too much drama.

After Drew finally got into her pea sized brain that I didn't want to talk to her, she left and I went back to my conversation with Jason. Before I knew it, lunch was over. How it was already over, I don't know. I went to my next couple classes, not paying attention to what was going on at all. Thankfully school was over, which meant swim practice, the best time of the day. You see, I never really knew my dad. The only things I knew about him had to do with how much he loved the water. So that is where I felt closest to him. Coach Hedge was a new coach at Goode High (our high school) yet he was the best. Yes he calls everyone cupcake. Yes he yells all the time. But he also pushes us, but not to hard. I quickly got ready and jumped into the pool. Coach wasn't there yet so I just swam a couple of laps before practice began.

I AM A LINEBREAK

Swim practice was over so I went home to see Tyson crying at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong buddy."

"Mommy said no more chocolate before dinner. But I just want one more chocolate chip. After that I'll stop crying. I just want one!" After he said that, he started crying again. So me being a good big brother, I got him one chocolate chip. At dinner that night, my mom asked me what we did in school.

"Well, umm, Annabeth is my partner for our project."

"That's great! You should invite her over after school to work on the project and she can stay for dinner." At this point in time, my mom started ranting to Paul how sweet Annabeth is and all this Annabeth stuff to which I zoned out of. I quickly finished dinner attempted my homework. I got through three math problems before falling asleep.

Once again, sorry it was so short. Follow, favorite, and review! Thank you and you're welcome!


	8. AN

Hi world! *hides from all the rotten food being thrown at me*

I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this but I realized that my lack of planning had dug myself into a deep hole, so I will be going through my story and edit it so I can continue the story. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FAN FIC!

Thank you and your welcome!

**UPDATE:**

**CHAPTER 1 IS UPDATED**

**CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATED**


End file.
